Midnight Protector
by katie kerosene
Summary: twilight spin off that u gotta read to know wat its about and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Gavin

Chapter One: Gavin

I walked along the sidewalk on a beautiful, chilly October night in Toronto on my way home from work at Wendy's in the food court of the Eatons Center. It wasn't very unusual for it to be this cold in October but I embraced it. It numbed away all the day's stress, which was what I loved about walking home. I lived in an apartment complex a few blocks away. I looked up at the breathtaking starry night sky, my fiery red hair blowing behind me in the light breeze. The nightlife thrived around me as I took it all in. the chaos of the clubs and the various loud music slowly started to fade from my hearing as I approached the halfway mark between work and home sweet home.

There was a random homeless man sitting by the wall of a building, leaning against it, sleeping, with an empty coffee cup for loose change.

I instinctively dug in my pockets for some change for the man as I approached him. I found about maybe a dollar fifty and continued making my way to him, careful not to wake him, leaned down and slowly dropped the change in trying not make too much noise. I started to retract my hand but in the split second that it would have taken for me to do so, the man had caught hold of my arm. I yelped in shock then attempted to pull my arm away but his grip was solid. He looked up at me a stood up not loosening his grip on my arm.

"What a treat you'll be tonight" he said, his voice deep and gruff, as he smiled revealing white fangs shining in the moonlight. "I love red heads "

He chuckled licking his lips.

The next I knew, he turned and pinned me against the wall he was once leaning on by my arms. I tried to scream but I couldn't find my voice through all my fear.

"Come on, scream," he said laughing. "It makes the blood taste that much sweeter"

He licked his lips again and leaned in to sink his teeth into my neck and I braced myself and closed my eyes.

"Will," said a male voice from behind him filled with intense hatred.

The man stopped, just inches from my neck, and tuned around still keeping me fastened to the wall. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a man, looking no older than me, standing in the street 2 meters away from us.

"Maxwell" sneered Will "What do you want?"

"Let the girl go," said the man Phil called Maxwell, snarling. "This isn't your feeding territory"

"I can hunt where ever I like Maxwell, I still live on this land."

"We banished you from our coven therefore you can't hunt here, get off this land if you value your life."

Will let me go and turned his back to me. My knees buckled and I slipped down the wall to the ground, shock making me dizzy and unable to stand.

"Is that a threat boy?" Will bared his teeth and half crouched, ready to attack meanwhile Maxwell kept his stance.

"Yes, it is if you don't leave, you have no business here."

Will hissed. "You'll have to kill me"

Maxwell snorted. "So be it"

Will dashed for Maxwell so fast that he was a blur and in the next second Will was impaled and was suddenly limp on Maxwell's arm.

Maxwell whispered something into Will's ear and Will turned to ash on Maxwell's arm.

He brushed it off and ran in a blur over to me. He knelt down in front of me and touched my cheek; I shuddered under the chill of his ice-cold touch. His bright green eyes gazed into mine with such intensity that I almost forgot to breathe.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked me in a soft, silky voice that calmed me down in an instant.

I didn't answer, still in shock of what I had just witnessed and that I was still alive. He looked like he didn't expect and immediate response.

"Its okay, you're safe now," he said intensifying the reassurance in his voice and reaching for a water bottle full of water in his jacket. "Can you tell me your name?"

I struggled to find my voice.

"Azalea Chance" I managed to half whisper.

"Okay Azalea, I want you to drink some of this and sleep alright?"

I nodded unconsciously as he unscrewed the cap and raised is to my lips letting the contents flood my mouth. He closed it and put it back in his jacket as I swallowed. The dizziness faded away as I suddenly felt sleepy. I felt Maxwell take hold of my body and my legs holding me bridal style and picking me up as I gave into sleep.

I awoke to the sound of muffled voices in another room. I looked around and realized that I was lying on an old looking, comfortable couch. The room that surrounded me looked like what used to be an old workhouse from the early 20th century redecorated. The voices suddenly stopped and a door opened somewhere behind me and I heard careful foot steps coming toward where I lay. I tried to sit up to see who it was but as I did so dizziness took over and a hand came to my shoulder pushing me gently back down.

When the room stopped spinning, I saw that someone was crouched down in front of the couch at my eye level. It was a guy. He had short brownish-blonde hair with bangs parted to the side that covered his left eyebrow and half of his eye. His eyes were bright green that looks as if he were wearing colour contacts. His skin was deathly pale and He was wearing an old looking band t-shirt for the Who under a worn black hoodie, dirty jeans with holes on the knees and old black converse. And lastly he was considerably good looking. I faintly recognized him but my memory failed me when I tried to remember when I'd seen that face before. His eyes gazed in to mine, a serious look in them.

"You're finally awake" He said softly, smiling.

I gave him a confused look.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. "Where am I? Who-" he stopped me by putting his finger to my lips. It was cold but soft.

"Slow down you" he chuckled putting his finger down. "One question at a time"

I sighed and swallowed hard. It was bad enough that I was shy as hell and I was alone-as far as I knew-in someplace with some good-looking guy.

"Who are you?" The first question that popped out from thousands that wanted to pour out.

He did hesitate as I thought he would and answered simply and politely. "My name is Maxwell, Gavin Eric Theodore Maxwell."

I smiled sarcastically. "Very James Bond"

"Very great movies" he grinned. "Next question"

"What happened? Was it just a dream?"

Gavin chuckled again. "No it wasn't a dream, it was very real. You were attacked by an ex-member of my coven." He answered just as simply, his face turning serious. " It was a good thing I was in the neighborhood or you wouldn't be breathing at this moment."

"What was he?" I asked timidly looking away as the memories slowly came back to me.

This time he hesitated and bit his lip.

"He was a vampire" In the corner of my eye I saw him begin gazing at the floor.

I gazed back at him in disbelief. "You're kidding…"

Gavin met my gaze, no humour in his eyes. "I couldn't be more serious" And with the look in his eyes I couldn't protest.

I shook my head again in disbelief. " Wait, you said you're part of a coven…"

"Yes," he said abruptly. "I am a vampire too"

He took my face in his hands before I could answer and I remembered his touch from earlier; icy cold but soft and silky. "But I don't want you to be afraid, I'm –well we're- nothing like Will, we sort of work to protect your kind."

I shivered a bit under his touch and nodded, once again calmed by his voice.

"And to answer another question that I know you would want to ask, we're in the distillery district, this is where my coven and I live; where we hang out, so to speak" he said happily. "This is my home"

I slowly tried sitting up to look around when the room started spinning again and a sudden feeling of nausea hit me like a punch in the gut.

"I don't think that that's a good idea yet," Gavin said, gently pushing me back down by my shoulder again. The spinning stopped and I looked at him again intently.

"What was in that water you gave me earlier?"

He simply shrugged. "Just dissolved sleeping pills, it's the side affects that are making you dizzy when you try to sit up"

"Why would you carry that around?"

He shrugged again. "I don't, normally we have this strange psychic ability to know that we'll be saving a human, I tend to put my rescued to sleep with certain sleeping pills I get from a friend so they won't remember what happen to them- so I found some and bought a bottle of water from the store and wandered, looking for the person I was fated to save"

He smiled.

I felt myself blushing and he chuckled smothering my hopes that he hadn't noticed. I opened my mouth to ask another question but his cold finger was at my lips before I could utter a sound.

"No more questions right now Azalea" He whispered, leaning down closer to my face. "It's about time I took you home, you have to work tomorrow right? Oh and you told me your name earlier" He threw that in when he saw the confused look on my face when he said my name.

I sighed and nodded. "But I would like it a bit better if you'd just call me Azie"

Gavin smiled revealing stunning white teeth. As you like it, Azie" he said picking me up bridal style again. "Let's get you home now so you can really sleep."

I nodded in his arms.

"Hold on tight," he said carrying me to the open window and crouched on the sill. I fastened my arms around his neck, quickly closing my eyes as he jumped from the building. We flew in mid air for a moment longer than expected. Then I felt his feet plant on something solid. And in the next second he started running and occasionally jumping from on solid surface to another.

"Afraid of heights are we?" Gavin asked assuming the reason why I had my eyes closed.

"No." I said still not opening them.

"Open your eyes then, silly" he chuckled.

My eyes then opened without my permission and I found myself looking up at Gavin, his face forward and his hair blowing in the breeze.

He looked down at me for a second and smiled then faced forward again.

I then looked around me and I saw that we were on the rooftops of the distillery. I watched in amazement as history flew by me.

"This place is beautiful" I gaped.

"You've never been here before?" he asked incredulously.

"Never"

"And how did that happen?"

"Don't really like being out much unless my friends force me to leave my apartment." I laughed a bit.

He laughed too.  
"Never been to the circus type thing they have here?"

"Nope"

"Wow"

"Yep"

He laughed again.

The trip lasted a little longer after that conversation.

I seemed to be getting sleepier and sleepier but I fought to resist, to make sure this guy actually took me home. I almost gave in for a moment then sort of jolted myself awake. Gavin noticed this.

"You can sleep if you want, I won't be insulted" he teased.

I looked up at him and he smirked not returning my gaze.

"I just want to make sure I actually get home."

He gasped in mock shock as if I had insulted him. "You don't trust me? Me… the guy who saved your life?"

"Well this _is _Toronto,"

He met my eyes, a sure look in his eyes.

I chuckled. "Oh yeah, and you, a total stranger, know where I live?"

"You'd be surprised how much I know about you Azie"

"How-"

"I can't explain now" he cut me off, a tone of seriousness in his voice. "Maybe we'll see each other again and I'll tell you everything and answer all your questions."  
The way he said that sounded as if he didn't expect us to meet again in the near future.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, neither of us knowing what to say next let alone what to talk about. Soon we were at my building. Gavin stopped on the roof and went to the edge then jumping down, stopping at my balcony. He opened the sliding door with his foot and took me to my bedroom. He laid me gently down on my bed and sat down beside me. I rolled on to my side to see him better as he leaned down and touched my cheek with a cold hand, his piercing green eyes staring me down.

"Get some sleep now Azie," he smiled. "Until we meet again."

He got up and walked towards the window.

"Gavin?" I said sleepily.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks you for saving me"

""My pleasure," he smiled again. "Goodbye Azie"

And with that he jumped out the window in to the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Visit

The First Visit

Chapter Two

The next day at work I totally wasn't myself at all.

My mind felt like it was detached from my body, in another world. All I could think about was that night, debating on whether or not I had dreamt the whole thing. And Gavin…he seemed so real…and he saved my life as half of my mind told me.

"Azie? Are you on earth today?" my work friend Mellisa asked me on break, her expression flooded with concern. "You've been in your own world like all day, honey"

At that point my mind had returned to my body and now I was sitting there with my chin on my crossed arms on the table, staring into space in the back room.

I shrugged.

"Oh come on Azz, you know that never work with me when you're like this" she pleaded.

I lost my staring contest with the wall when I turned my gaze to her raising my eyebrows. She continued with the cutsie face that usually cut me down and made me talk. With that look resistance was futile but I attempted my hardest and looked away.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said in monotone shrugging again.

At that precise perfect moment my other work friend, the openly gay Jeremy walked over and sat at the table with us and I put my head down on my arms groaning in defeat.

"What's with her?" Jeremy asked, sitting down with his water bottle full of Crystal Light (that never EVER leaves his sight).

"I don't know, she's resisting The Look " Mellisa pouted sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"And the Lord almighty knows that is always impossible know you Mells, and it's always bad when she has to resist" Jeremy added propping his chin on his hands and flipping the fringe of his short pink hair out of his face and looking at me.

I raised my head and glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What? What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"You were born," I moaned.

I heard him snort.

"Come on pookie" Mellisa begged making the "irresistible" face again. Her mention of the word "pookie" automatically made me resist my resistance.

"Pookie?" I asked her, the most confused, surprised expression taking over my features.

"Um, what the hell?" Jeremy asked looking at her with a look a girl like Paris Hilton would wear if she saw a guy in a cow suit asking her out and meaning it.

What?" She asked innocently.

"Never call me that again" I warned, pointing a finger at her.

"Fine," she pouted again. "But will you just tell us?"

I buried my face in my arms again and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I groaned, looking up. " I'm telling you now, you'll both think I'm crazy"

"More than you already are?" Jeremy joked, chuckling.

"You know what I mean," I said sitting up. "I'm serious though"

"Okay" they said in unison.

I took a deep breath.

"So, I was walking home from work yesterday…"

They nodded leaning closer with interest. I told them everything from the time Gavin saved me to when he took me home.

"A vampire?" Mellisa gasped. I couldn't tell if it was surprise, excitement of disbelief.

I nodded cautiously.

"Oh -my –God really?" Jeremy said excitedly, sharing an ecstatic glance with Mellisa.

"You guys actually believe me?"

"Of course we do!" Mellisa exclaimed, looking at me, wondering why I thought they wouldn't believe me in the first place.

"How?"

"Mellisa and I have been reading vampire fiction for like EVER and we've opened our minds a little to that world" Jeremy clarified. "Is someone finally in love?"

By the look he gave me I had the hint that he threw that in just bug me.

I blushed and cringed.

"I don't know yet."

"And he saved your life?" Mellisa chimed.

I nodded and tried to relax myself.

"Oh relax hun, we don't think you're nuts at all, I'm glad you told us" Jeremy smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "So do you know if you're ever going to see him again?"

"I don't know, he seemed really doubtful when he told me we might meet again."

"Hmm." Mellisa pondered.

"I'll keep you guys posted." I bit my lip.

That night I sat on my bed hugging my legs to my chest, staring at the sheets in front of me, thinking. Thinking about Gavin, if I would ever see his face again. Thinking again that it was all a dream, that I hadn't really seen him at all and that he wasn't coming back. But when I thought about how beautiful his eyes were and the affect they had on me when I gazed endlessly into them, like leaving this world and experiencing heaven for as long as he stared at me, I never wanted to look away. His voice and the way it influenced my emotions, when he spoke to me after he had saved my life, I went from being blinded by fear and anxiousness to relaxed and calm feelings as if my life had not been threatened in the first place in split seconds.

The breeze flowed through the screen door on the balcony in the other room giving me a slight chill.

The breeze was stronger for a second but then resumed it's gentle rotation around the room as if someone had opened the door and the closed it again. My gaze didn't leave the sheets as I ignored the short strengthened breeze.

I then started to feel intent eyes on me from afar, but not as afar as I'd thought. I slowly looked up to meet the bright green eyes that soothed me and took me away. A smile brightened the features whose eyes never left mine. I tried to find my voice as we stared at each other.

"Gavin" I whispered in disbelief.

"Azie" he said still smiling.

I returned the gesture when I finally remembered how to move my facial muscles.

Gavin walked up to my bed and climbed on to it sitting cross-legged across from me.

"It's good to see you again," he said touching my arm giving me goose bumps. "Have more questions for me?"

I plunged into relaxation at the sound of his voice just like the first time I heard it.

I nodded and rolled my lips but still didn't speak.

He sighed. "You didn't expect me to come back did you?"

I shook my head. "You didn't really give me much hope."

"Don't worry I'll always come back," he said in a serious tone with an honest look on his face that excluded his eyes which were blank, touching my cheek with a soft cold hand. "As long as you want me to"

He put his hand down and smiled again.

"Ask me anything" he sat there patiently waiting for my first question of the night.

I rolled my lips and hesitated.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked timidly.

As usual he didn't hesitate. "I've been watching you"

"Why and for how long?"

"A month or two; I sensed that you would be in danger someday so I watched out for you and got to know you"

"What do you know?"

"Not very much as it's only been two months," he scratched the back of his head looking down. "I know where you work and who your friends are, but not their names yet, I obviously know where you live and I know how you get home and the route you take."

He paused and met my gaze again.

"That's all I got so far."

I nodded awkwardly. Thank God he didn't know about my major shyness…yet…;I knew my attempts at hiding it were hopeless.

"I have an idea," He said suddenly, breaking my train of thought. "We could take turns asking questions

"Okay" my voice was as weak as my confidence. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. He noticed this.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concerned tone.

"Its nothing," I said finally breathing and opening my eyes. "I'm not really used to talking like this with someone I barely know"

Gavin somewhat understood and touched my face again.

"There's no reason to be afraid Azie, I'm never gonna hurt you" he changed his tone to comfort me.

"I know, I'm not afraid, it's just…" I paused for a second. "…Hard to explain"

He nodded, put his hand down left it at that and then changed the subject.

"I think I'll let you start with the questions" he said politely.

"No, its okay, I can handle it," I said sitting in the same position he was. "I've asked you enough already."

He laughed a little looking down at his hands then back at me his eye penetrating mine. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay" he said then pondered for a moment. "What's you favorite part of the day?"

Nice way to change subjects.

"Hmm," I said as I thought. "Um, I think I'll say sunset, because it's always so beautiful and you can see it great from here."

I gazed out the window then came back to earth suddenly realizing my spur of self-confidence.

"I think so too," Gavin smiled. "I've seen so many but the feeling never changes.

I smiled back at him.

"Your turn" he said.

I was ready this time.

"Are vampires like they are in the books?"

"No that's all bullshit" he said regretfully. "You see, there are some of us who decide to kill for blood and some who don't, like me and my friends."

I nodded and smiled

"So how old are you?" Gavin took his turn.

"23"

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You look so much younger he grinned staring thoughtfully at me.

"I'm flattered" I said sarcastically, smiling again.

I didn't really need to think about what I would ask as my next question, for once again I knew what I wanted to ask him.

"Tell me more about how there are different types of vampires, like why you, from what I've experienced, don't have fangs and Will did?"

Gavin seemed eager to tell me more related to his kind.

"There are only two types of vampires; the ones who kill and those who don't. My coven and I are part of that small group that doesn't kill humans, as I mentioned, and we made that choice after some short debate. When we decided that, we stopped hunting altogether and our fangs disappeared. Now they only come out when we need to defend ourselves. I kept mine hidden when I saved you so I wouldn't scare you even more than you already were"

"That's nothing like I thought."

He chuckled. "They've had it wrong for a while."

"Next" I waited for him to ask again.

He grinned.

"What are your friend's names?"

"Jeremy and Mellisa, how about you?"

He seemed happy that I asked this question, still excited to tell me more about him. I kind of liked it- it was pretty amusing- so I didn't question him.

"Brian, Martin, Maryette, my sister Andrea, and our leader Tristan"

"How lo-" He stopped me by put his finger to my lips.

"Tomorrow night" he whispered. "You need to get up for work in the morning right?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded sadly.

"Don't worry Az, you can ask me more when we meet again tomorrow night"

The reassurance in his voice was true but I couldn't help but get the feeling that he really had to go at that moment and he was trying his best to be polite about it.

I looked into his eyes and they showed nothing of the feeling but I could tell it was well hidden?

I nodded and be fore I could say anything else, he smiled an darted to the window then jumped to the roof.

I sat there frozen in my seat on my bed staring at where his eyes had been. A strange feeling ran through me that I had never felt before. Suddenly my doubts about Gavin not existing faded away like and ice cube in a desert and I was just as suddenly anticipating when he would come back the next night.

I sighed deeply to calm this new-excited emotion that made my heart race, got under the covers and got into a comfortable position. That was the night that I realize that I had a strong feeling that I was in love, in love with Gavin Maxwell.


	3. Chapter 3:An Unexpected Farewell

Chapter Three Chapter Three

That next day at work was better than the day before because I was totally focused on getting through the day so that I could see Gavin again. I told Jeremy and Melissa everything except for my strange new feelings, knowing that I would never hear the end of it. Plus, I was sort of confused about the way I felt and thought it was impossible to like Gavin that much after knowing him for such a short time.

At some points, I didn't know how to deal with it, how to control them, to make sure I never said or did anything when I saw him that made it obvious that I was nervous like that, which I truly was.

Unfortunately I was working a little later than usual which I didn't know was happening until my boss conveniently informed me that someone had called in sick for their closing shift when I was just about to leave after my shift ended at 3:30 and wanted me to do it. Advantage? She was going to pay me extra for it. That was the only thing that got me through those next three hours, plus another half hour to clean up.

Walking home it was cloudy and the moon shone bright behind the clouds and dim against the streetlights.

Thinking more about Gavin for the ten millionth time made me more anxious about getting home so I kept my pace slow to calm my nerves and it worked like it always did.

"Hello" I jumped and spun around clutching my chest in utter surprise to meet the gaze of emerald green eyes looking down at me. Gavin smiled at me and chuckled at my reaction. "Sorry about that, I was up on the rooftops following you home while I was watching you and I couldn't' resist"

He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets casually, grinning at me.

I swallowed hard and fought to slow my breathing and my racing heart.

It was clearly a bad thing I hadn't been around any other guys besides a gay one, my distant brother and the unnoticing guys at work, so I was pretty new to this. Plus I wasn't very good at talking to guys in general.

"You okay Azie?" Gavin asked concerned and noticing my slight panic attack.

I nodded.

"It's just that I'm still getting used to talking to a guy like you" I said after finally calming down.

"A straight guy?" he asked as he started walking. I followed beside him.

"You could say that. I'm surprised you didn't say a vampire" I chuckled a little nervously.

He smiled looking down at me again.

"You want to do more questions now or do you want to wait until we get to your apartment?" he asked, that glint of excitement in his eyes.

"I don't mind now if you don't," I said, now looking down as I walked. "But can it be more than one question at a time?"

"How ever you would like it" he said kindly, keeping his voice a little comforting, sensing my nervousness.

I knew exactly what I wanted to know that was discontinued last night.

"How old are you?"

I heard Gavin chuckle beside me; he had been expecting this.

"How old do I look?"

I looked at his face and pondered.

"Around my age I would say"

He chuckled changing his smile to a grin again.

"I just turned 152 three months ago"

I gasped and my mouth fell open. "Really?"

He nodded a humoured spark in his eyes.

"What's your story? Like, when you were born and when you were turned and stuff like that." I asked, interested.

Gavin smiled and he spoke.

"I was born in Michigan in 1856 to a rich farming family. My father's name was Theodore and my mother's name was Elizabeth and of course there's my sister Andrea and my brother Calvin. Every season, whenever there was a good crop, my mother would throw party and invite some our rich friends and neighbors and she was quite a celebrator in that day.

"One night, when I was 25, during a party like this celebrating the winder crop, I noticed Andrea conversing with a man whose face was fairly new to me and I had seen him before a few times in town. I never trusted him, it was just this vibe coming off of him giving me the feeling that he was dangerous and I had told Andrea to keep a distance. Then, when I had glanced over at them again they were gone. I went to the door and went outside into the frosty, almost post-fall night then I heard a blood-curdling shriek coming from somewhere on the long driveway. I ran towards the sound and saw my sister lying on the dirt road. The man-whose name was Richard- was holding onto her, his face at her neck his back to me. The smell of blood filled the air and I went to grab him from on top of Andrea but he heard me and he was so fast, he caught me and pinned me to the ground before I even had time to take a second step.

He told me to leave and I told him to leave my sister alone. Then I felt his fangs dig into my neck and suddenly I was having trouble breathing. H drank until I was half dead and left my sister and I there to die.

We woke up in what was our first home as what we are now surprised that we weren't dead. We were taught to hunt and to defend ourselves. We killed to survive. Then I got sick of wasting human lives for a simple thirst and I wanted a better way that didn't involve that at all. I ran away one night-Andrea following me not wanting to stay in that wretched place alone- and traveled here meeting Tristan and Martin. Tristan welcomed us and started brining us blood from the blood bank since we refused to hunt for our food.

"Maryette and Brian were a couple traveling together, like Andrea and I, that joined us later trying to escape a place like the one Andrea and I woke up in and we had all lived with each other for a while the decision was made that none of us would ever kill for blood"

He held his arms out at his sides and let them fall again. "And so here I am as you see me"

"Epic story" I said taking it in.

"Well I've lived a pretty epic undead life" he grinned. "And what about you?"

"Well," I began. "I was born in Oshawa, and lived with my mom, Brenda, my dad, Henry and my brother and sister, Ryan and Amy. I moved out and came here when I was nineteen while my siblings had already left and got married somewhere in this continent. My dad died a year ago and my mom's holding on, still mourning."

"I'm sorry" Gavin said grimly.

"Thanks, I talk to her now and then and I see her on special occasions"

"Do you still speak to your brother and sister?"

I grimaced. "My sister, yes, we've been pretty close since dad died, my brother on the other hand, randomly just stopped answering altogether. I see them when I see my mom occasionally"

"Interesting story"

I snorted. "Not even close to yours"

He laughed. "Very true"

We finally made it to my building where Gavin refused to let me use the elevator with the convenience of him there and insisted on jumping. I couldn't protest because I was in his arms bridal style, and on my balcony before I could make a sound.

I heard him laugh as I went in the screen door followed by Gavin and dumped my visor thingy and my sweater on my bed. He was out of the room before I could usher him out. I sighed. It was going to take a while to get used to that. I changed into my pajamas consisting of a long sleeved top and fleecy pajama pants with little Eeyores on them. I walked into my living room to see him sitting on a couch patiently waiting for me.

He smiled at the sight of me, standing up as I walked.

"Cute," he commented, closing the distance between us stopping a meter away, his hands casually in his back pockets.

"Thanks" I said shyly.

"Lazy clothes?"

I nodded.

"Just to wear around here without having to walk around in that ugly uniform"

He nodded and grinned, amused.

"Understandable, but sort of unnecessary"

The grin got wider, this time showing some teeth. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking you out tonight"

H rolled his lips still smiling.

"What did you have in mind?"

He strode a little closer to me and turned around.

"Climb on" he said turning his hand and smiling back at me from over his shoulder. He crouched down a little and I hesitantly put my hands on his shoulders, jumped and he caught my legs in his arms.

"Hold on tight," he said smiling at me again.

I gripped his shoulder in my arms and his body with my legs.

Gavin went to the window and jumped to the roof then took off running towards downtown, roof by roof, building by building.

When we got to the skyscrapers, he stopped and got me to close my eyes. I protested reminding him that I really wasn't afraid of heights.

"Its not that, just trust me" He'd said.

"Okay" I said skeptically.

The distance between these buildings was longer because they were taller. I went through the motions, at times feeling like we were flying then descending fast down a steep hill on a roller coaster. Then, after one last long jump towards the sky, Gavin stopped, told me to let go and slowly climb down keeping my eyes closed. I obeyed and his arms never left me. I felt him guide me from behind him to in front of him then he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Open your eyes" Gavin said in the softest whisper in my ear.

I opened my eyes and stared, astonished at the scene around me. I was looking down at the city lights glittering beautifully as cars drove on the streets.

"Where are we?" I asked dazed.

"Atop the CN Tower" He answered, a smile in his voice.

Sure enough, when I glanced up I saw the Sky Pod. We were standing on the roof of the CN Tower all right, and it was the most breathtaking view of the city.

"This is beautiful Gavin," I said looking at the city below us.

He spun me around to face him.

"The main event" he said pointing up.

I looked up to see the dazzling starry sky above us. I felt him release my shoulders and I looked to see him lie down and stare straight up. He gestured for me to join him. I got down and lay beside him as he laid his head on his hands, and I noticed that his white skin glowed a bit in the dim moonlight.

I shivered, which reminded me of how cold it was and realizing how I didn't think enough to bring my sweater or my coat. I grasped my arms to keep warm when I felt a slight nudge on my arm.

"Here take this," Gavin said when I looked over to see him offering his sweater in his outstretched hand. "It'll keep you warm"

I took it and put it on. It was little baggy but it smelled clean and fresh like a flower field, which surprised me considering how old and dingy it looked and warmed me up in an instant as if it had been sitting on a heater all day.

I zipped it up and stared up at the stars. We lay there in silence for what felt like a long while. It was my turn to break the silence.

"I love it when the sky is clear like this" I said. "No clouds, no smog, just stars"

"And the moon" Gavin added.

"Yeah"

"So, questions?" he asked and I felt him look at me (the way I seemed to when he stared at me). I looked back at him and almost got lost in his eyes but nodded and looked back at the sky, his eyes burning into my cheek.

"Ladies first" he said, and I heard the smile in his voice again. He waited and I sifted through my thoughts for a question. It took me a minute or two but I finally found one, while thinking about that night he saved me.

"What was that you whispered into Will's ear that made him turn to ash after you killed him?"

I felt him look away from me, back at the stars.

"A Latin incantation that releases him from this world, makes him stay dead so to speak. So even if he was still somewhat alive from my blow, it would thoroughly kill him"

"Like the sun would do?"

"If it could kill us, yes" he snickered.

"So you can walk in the daylight?" I looked at him in wonder. He looked back and nodded.

"Then why do you only visit me at night?"

He smiled.

"Because it's a better setting in my opinion, I love the night"

"Don't you ever sleep?"

He shrugged.

"I can but I don't have to, I've never really felt I needed to. I do get kind of tired when I get thirsty but not enough to sleep"

"How often to you drink?"

"Whenever I need to, which isn't very often"

I nodded.

"My turn," he said. "Have you ever been in love before?"

I broke our gaze and stared back up at the sky.

"No, not really"

"Define 'not really' "

"I mean like, I had crushes in high school but it never went farther than that because I couldn't work up the courage to talk to any"

I saw him nod in the corner of my eye.

I decided to continue with my other question.

"So how do vampires die anyway?"

"We are only killed by our own kind"

"Dog eat dog world?" I blushed a little at my remark that made no sense and hoped that he didn't hear how dumb it sounded. I held my breath waiting for him to answer.

He laughed. "You could say that"

I breathed out. Yep he noticed it and he thought it was funny. Thank God.

He pondered a bit this time for a question. Maybe he was hesitating for once, who knows?

I enjoyed the comfortable silence that took over the air while I waited and jumped when Gavin broke it.

"Where did your parents get your name?" he said rolling onto his elbow to face me. "I've never really heard it before"

This one made me look at him awkwardly.

"Well," I said scratching the back of my head. "My parents were kind of unusual and decided to name one of their children with a name they felt meant something to them or may mean something to the world someday, or so my mom explained to me one day.

"So, they researched some names in fantasy fiction books and came up with Azelea, and so here I am"

"Wow" he said – to my utter surprise – in amazement. "It's a really beautiful name, I really love it, what is it from?'

I shrugged.

"Its not really from a book that they researched in, they just made one up with their books as their inspiration. But I did find it in a book that I found earlier in the year with my name in it called "Poison" by Chris Wooding"

"Have you read it?"

I nodded and giggled.

He smiled.

"It's a beautiful name," he repeated.

We sat there a little longer in silence, the night our setting, the beautiful sky our landscape, then later I climbed on Gavin's back and he took me home. We then lay across my bed, heads rested on our hands and staring up at the ceiling imagining it was the sky.

"Thank you for taking me out Gavin" I said, glancing at him and smiling.

"You're very welcome," he said. "We can do it again anytime"

It was silent again for a long moment and Gavin seemed tense at my side. Then, in the shortest second, Gavin's face was a few centimeters from mine, half his body on mi torso, staring at me intently. It looked like he was trying to read something on my face or in my eyes and was having a hard time determining it. I just stared at him bewildered, and red in the face, at his sudden movement. My voice at that moment had left me mute.

I another split second, Gavin's lips pressed to mine with only the slightest bit of pressure. I kissed him back not knowing what I was doing; for some reason letting my mind take over. Then, as fast as it had begun, the kiss ended and he abruptly pulled away. We were locked in each other's gaze for a length of time. Gavin rolled his lips and was a blur when he got up off me and stood in front of me, his back turned as I sat up and rubbed my arm nervously. His hands balled up into fists.

"I'm sorry," he said in a choked voice, like he was holding back tears.

"Gavin-" I said slowly in a small voice, but he cut me off.

"I'll see you tomorrow night" he paused and swallowed hard. "Goodbye Azie"

He disappeared out the window without another word leaving me there with a dumbfounded look on my face, wondering what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Guy

Chapter Four

"And then I was left there looking like a freaking dear in the headlights" I explained to Jeremy and Mellisa the next day at work at lunch.

Mellisa nodded while Jeremy looked like he was going to explode if he waited any longer to talk.

"He _kissed_ you?" he said excitedly.

I nodded rolling my lips and blushing a little.

"Hurray! for our little Azie!" Jeremy cheered.

"She's finally grown up!" Mellisa said looking up to the sky, dramatically thanking God. I laughed and rolled my eyes shaking my head. Then I thought a little thoroughly about his reaction to what he did, which made my face fall.

"But…" I said suddenly serious and frightened.

My two best friends looked at me. Their eyes, no longer filled with excitement, now had intense concern in them; when I was dead serious, as I was now, the automatically changed their moods to match mine as close as they could.

"But, what?" Mellisa asked, breaking the silence between us.

"When he left, it sounded like he didn't expect to see me again for a LONG time" I said in a small voice, replaying the memory in my head. "Azie," Jeremy said holding his hands up stopping me. "You said he did that the first night when he saved you and he _did_ come back the next night-"

"I know, but…this time h-he sounded like he meant it, like REALLY meant it" I cut him off.

Neither of us spoke, not knowing how to continue the conversation, or even saw it necessary to change the subject.

The rest of the workday none of us spoke of it just thought about it. Thought about why Gavin had wanted to say goodbye in the way the he did and whether he meant it the way it came out. That afternoon I walked home and for the first time since I was first conscious of someone watching me, I felt no eyes on my back. I hugged my jacket a little closer to my body and sighed deeply.

When I got home I took my jacket off and curled up into a ball on the couch hugging my legs to my chest holding myself together because I felt I was going to fall apart at any second and I didn't really know why.

At that moment I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back. I whirled around in my seat and a slight blur caught my eye as I gazed into the cloudy light of the late afternoon. It had been cloudy all day like it was about to rain but it never did and I half hoped it would, maybe I would feel a little better…

Then the phone rang startling me. I took a deep breath and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Azie" It was Melissa and she sounded like she really needed to get something off her chest. "How are you?"

"Pretty good" I lied.

"Really? You sound horrible"

Leave it to Melissa to point out the obvious.

"Yep" I rolled my eyes. "So what do you need?"

"Well…" she paused for a few seconds and I waited patiently."I've been thinking a lot about what you said today about Gavin and how he left you very abruptly last night and…"

She trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Never mind, its ok, I just lost what I was going to say anyway, I'll see you tomorrow" She said so fast I had to really pay attention to catch any of it, then she hung up.

I gave the phone a confused look and hung it back up on the receiver. I walked back to the couch, lay down on my back and sighed. I heard something that sounded like a creak on the balcony. I bolted up and looked out to the balcony seeing nothing once again. I shook the thought from my head thinking it was a bird or a cat and lay back down on my side and stared at the far wall.

I sat there waiting expectantly and excitedly for three hours, sometimes singing to myself, at times getting a book from my collection and reading snippets to myself; somehow hoping that he would come faster if I took my mind off him for a while, which was a task all on its own.

I didn't know how long I'd been lying there and I didn't really care. Eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I was in Gavin's home, with Gavin and his arms were gentle but tight around me protectively in a scared but comforting embrace. My arms were around his waist scared to death. I felt a tear trail down my cheek and a choked sob escaped my lips and I realized that I was crying. Gavin put his hand on the back of my head holding me closer. It was all dark around us besides a light hanging over us illuminating a small space we stood in.

"Its all going to be alright, I promise with all my heart," he whispered comfortingly in his softer than soft whisper. I wanted to say something but my voice wasn't there.

Then, suddenly, Gavin's arms were forced off of me and mine off him, as something pulled us apart. Two men were dragging him away into the surrounding darkness. He screamed my name reaching for me and I finally found my voice and screamed his name reaching for him, yearning for his arms again. And then they were gone and I was left there frozen. Then a pair of razor sharp fangs dug deep into my neck and my arm from behind…

I awoke with a start, bolting up on the couch, sweating and breathing heavily. I looked around me and rubbed my arms and my neck making sure there was nothing there. I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my hair.

"It was only a dream," I whispered to myself, fighting to slow my breathing. I wiped the sweat from my face with my shirt and rubbed eyes and yawned. I faintly heard my alarm go off in my room. Right at that perfect moment, my phone, blasting my text message ring tone went off in my pocket and made me jump. I groaned, pulled it out of my pocket and opened it.

It said:

To: Azie

From: Jeremy

WAKE UP U SLEEPY

HEAD!!

Ah, the semi-weekly wake up call from Jeremy. Whenever I wasn't at work within five minutes of him (which made me really early anyway) he wakes me up even though I'm not late. That was when I looked at the time and I groaned this time in frustration. I was going to be late if I didn't start walking in five minutes. That was the fastest I had ever bolted off the couch into my room, realized I had slept in my uniform, went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and my teeth and grabbed my purse, my sweater and my coat and ran out the door…All in record time. I got to work on time, thought I lost my phone then found it in my purse groaning at my stupidity. You know you're really brain dead from just waking up when…

I eventually calmed down as the day went on and wracked my brain trying to figure out why Gavin hadn't come and thinking about my dream wondering that it may have meant something. I told Jeremy and Mel about it and they were just as confused as I was. That whole time I never felt those eyes on me again. The days went by and he never showed. I began to give up on waiting every night for him. Maybe he _was _too good to be true. Obviously my luck wasn't going to let up now.

The weekend came and went as I lazed around my apartment going through life as if Gavin hadn't happened to me with much difficulty, as if it wasn't hard enough trying to get him out of my head. I thought about how a whole week had passed since I last saw him. I had spent most of my weekend time on my fire escape balcony, thinking and once and a while sleeping and barely eating more than breakfast, also getting used to the fact that I probably wasn't going to see Gavin again. Ever since he had kissed me out of nowhere and left without an explanation, it felt like half of my heart left with him, somehow I felt very alone without seeing him. I also couldn't quite shake what Mellissa was going to tell me on the phone that first night alone. I had asked her about it at work but she just put it off as nothing important. Something new happened at work while I went through the week. A new guy was hired the week before and started training that week. He was a younger kid, maybe 22, 23 with dark brown hair cropped short. His name was Dylan Sterling and I was forced to train him along with Jeremy who would take over when I'm not working.

"Hey," he said waving awkwardly and after our boss had left after introducing us and explaining everything.

"Hey" I said.

"I like your name, _Azalea_" he said my name as if to examine the way it was said, and laughed a little bit.

"Um, just Azie please" I pointed out.

"Sorry Azie it is then," He smiled a little more. "So, how long have you been working here?"

Well _he's_ talkative.

"A couple of years now"

He nodded. "I just moved here from BC"

"Getting away from family?"

He smiled again nodding, pleased that I guessed right.

"I was too when I came here" I returned the never ending smile he gave me in a friendly way.

"Well, we can continue this later on break" I gestured toward my right. "Shall we?"

"Ladies first" he gestured like a butler for me to go first. Great, now he's a gentleman, I thought as I walked toward the back to begin the tour.

Surprising enough to me he stayed quiet the whole time, saving his questions until the end I assumed. On our lunch break he sat with us and was way into our non-work related conversation.

"You walk that way every morning?" he asked me amazed, as I stood at my locker gathering my sweater, jacket and purse. He stood at his locker behind me. I looked at him and nodded smiling.

"Wow" he sighed seemingly taking it all in. "I live the building before the halfway mark and that's the farthest I've ever walked"

"I'm not that far away, not even from the half" I said simply as if it was only a five minute walk to work from my building.

"Oh, really? How long a walk is it?" he said skeptically, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged and thought for a second adding it up in my head.

"Maybe a half hour or so" I said putting my sweater on. "I also get up really early to get here on time"

"Once again, shocking" he teased. I gave him and are-you-serious look that questioned his sanity. He looked up from his backpack at me and smiled at me amused.

"Sounds like you haven't walked much in your life Dylan" I countered. "Doesn't look like it though"

I giggled a bit and smiled back. He was _so_ flirting with me. I don't know how I knew, too many chick flicks maybe, but I played along just to make him think he was getting somewhere.

"Eh" he shrugged. "My bike was the only transportation I used at home"

"Well at least you got some exercise," I said laughing. That smile never left his face; it started to look kind of cute. I then put on my jacket and zipped it up.

"So, do you like it here?" I asked changing the subject, not able to think of anything more to say about transportation, or rather anything else to flirt back with. I'm somehow now very good at it.

"I do actually." His amused expression turned friendly. "You guys are my first friends here so far"

I smiled again.

"You want me to walk with you till my building?" he had a little twinge of hope in his hazel eyes that he poorly hid.

"Sure "I said automatically as if there was no other answer.

His eyes brightened and we made our way out of the mall and out on to the street and started walking, the whole time in conversation. I swear this guy reminded me oddly of Gavin and it gave me a shot of shock. I took a deep breath.

"You alright?" he asked when I didn't answer a question.

"It's nothing" I glanced at him then at the ground trying to blame me nervousness for the sudden memory. "It's just…a friend of mine has been away for a long time and I just thought of him for a second"

He nodded and didn't say anything more about it thankfully.

"So, you been in town much?" he froze, instantly realizing how dumb his question sounded, his face going a bit pink. "Well obviously you must have, you've lived here longer than me"

"Not really, mostly the only time I actually come around town is when I go grocery shopping and for work"

"Ah," he nodded a look of relief on his face.

I looked at him and giggle a bit.

"Still need to know your way around?" I asked.

"You have no idea" he sighed frowning for the first time since this morning.

"Well, I've been here long enough that I've seen most of the city by now," I explained. "I was new here like you at one time in the past and I took a self guided tour after spending almost a week stuck inside settling in"

"You didn't get lost did you?" he teased, fighting a smile.

"Oh, of course I did, then I met Jeremy and Mellisa and they saved my life majorly" I remembered fondly.

Dylan gave me a curious look.

"How did you guys meet?" He asked smiling again.

"I bumped in to them, literally, when I got lost in the mall two days before I started work, I think I actually bruised one of them in the process and that one person remembers who it was" I laughed at the memory and scratched the back of my head.

"Sounds like you're more vicious than meets the eye" he laughed raising his eyebrows.

"Roar" I did my best impression of a lion, claws and all.

"Very vicious" he smiled wider and stopped then faced me and vice versa. He looked down awkwardly at his shoes and back up at me again, hands glued in his pockets and he rolled his lips for a second and then smiled.

"Well, this is my stop" he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dylan, good job today" I said.

"Thanks" his eye brightened up again.

"See you"

"Bye"

He waved and I waved back as I walked away and he walked up the steps.

I turned and sighed looking up at the blue partly cloudy sky then back at the ground.

That was probably the only time that Gavin had left my thoughts for any period of time. There was a slight sense of relief that I felt as I was talking with Dylan like a weight that was lifted off my chest, my heart.

I walked the rest of the way home and when I got to my apartment I lay down on my couch and let my thoughts swim in this new relief. But that didn't last very long as these thought were overflowed by the feelings I had for Gavin and how he made my mind fly. I grabbed a book from my bookshelf and read for a while before making some dinner and going to eat on the balcony to watch the sunset.

When I finished eating, I took a deep breath and sighed wishing I had had the opportunity to desire this moment with Gavin before he left.

I curled up on the cushioned chair hugging my knees to my chest, and suddenly, after almost a week, I felt those eyes burning into my back. I sat there frozen for I didn't have to look behind me to know who it was…


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

Chapter Five

There was a silence that took over the whole room, neither of us saying a word. I was speechless. My mind was racing along with my heartbeat. My voice had disappeared again. I couldn't move. Then he broke the silence making me jump.

"Azalea," I shivered at the way he said my full name. He sounded like he was fighting back something.

I still couldn't find my voice so I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes to take the stiffness from my body. In the silence I could hear his steady breathing a distance behind me, I didn't know how far. I listen to it and let it calm me down.

"Gavin," I whispered, opening my eyes and staring at the road below, burying my chin in between my knees. I hugged them a little closer to my chest. The silence continued a little less intensely this time -probably because it had already been broken once- as he thought of something to say while I patiently waited. I sat there enjoying the presence of him there in the room with me, the feeling of his eye on me, the sound of his steady breathing…

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Azie, I'm sorry" He said meaningfully, this time sounding as if he were holding back tears. "I didn't want to leave like that…I'm truly sorry" He paused waiting for my answer and the vibe coming off him felt like he didn't expect me to.

"Its…okay," I said hoarsely, finally finding my voice and realizing the real reason my voice sounded like that when I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I was too stiff to wipe them away so I just let them fall.

He took a sharp intake of breath and in a flash I felt him standing behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders. I didn't dare look back at him in that state. He knelt down and his lips were at my ear and I breathed carefully.

"Don't cry," He whispered in his soothing voice. Again I didn't speak. He took another deep breath.

"Come with me" He took my hand and I stood blindly and followed him. In one swift movement he pulled me into his arms bridal style, took me to the roof and took me to the center of the city, to where he took me before he left.

He let me down and stood behind me again, unable to meet my eyes. The tears still fell but they were starting to dry. I was still in a trance thinking and knowing that this can't be real, I always thought he was never coming back and I was coming to grips with that partially.

He sighed deeply and it sounded like it was painful.

"I'm sorry I left like that and didn't come back for so long" he sighed again and swallowed hard. "And I've realized something that I've known since the first day I saw you"

He spun me around slowly to face him and took my hands in his. "I've saved many people in my… afterlife if you could call it that" he continued. "And I've never met anyone quite like you and I broke every rule I learned to get to know you"

He paused for a moment letting me take that in, then continued.

"You see, when someone in my coven saves a human, the human is never seen again remembering nothing and going on with life as usual and I was supposed to do that with you as well,"- he sighed deeply again- "but I saw something in you that I've never sensed before that made you different from the others and I was cautious.

"As I came back to see you the next two nights that followed I had quickly developed a strange attraction to you that kept me coming back"

He then gazed into my eyes. I stood there frozen, looking back at him. He slowly leaned forward and rested his forehead on mine.

"I've fallen in love with you Azalea Chance, and I can't deny it any longer" he whispered, anticipating my response. I bit my lip nervously.

"I think I'm in love with you too Gavin" I whispered back blushing.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I kissed him back holding his face closer by his cheeks. He had more feeling this time; he seemed more desperate, not wanting this moment to end – a sudden spark went through me as our lips were together that almost made me jump. Then his lips stopped and he pulled away keeping his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"I love you" he said smiling.

I smiled too. "I love you more"

"That could be questionable" he laughed then sighed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that"

He closed his eyes and sighed again. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that"

I touched his cheek and he put his hand on mine holding it there, and opened his eyes then gazed at me. We stood there for ages, neither of us saying a word. Then his eyes brightened with excitement and he sat down cross-legged, his arms open waiting for me to fill them. I sat down in his lap and his arms circled around me almost protectively and his chin leaned on my shoulder, my head leaned on his head. We sat there silently, for again ages, watching the city in motion below us. The silence was comfortable and I marveled in it enjoying the moment. His lips were at my ear again.

"I should take you home so you can sleep" He whispered softy.

I groaned and pouted. "But I don't have to work tomorrow" I objected.

"That's not the point, you still need your sleep and besides you seem a bit tired." He laughed.

At that moment I realized I did feel a bit tired but a question shot up in my mind.

"Wait…how did you know that?"

He shrugged. "I could sense it in your body. It's a small ability that I acquired from my creator."

"Oh, is there anything else I should know about you that I don't already know?"

"Hmmm" I thought I had finally baffled him when… "Every night while I was watching you before we met, I would go through your sliding door and check on you then I would watch you sleep as to make sure you were safe in case _the event_ were to happen because it happens at anytime and you never know"

I looked at him, eyes wide. "Yeah, that's not _at all _creepy in any way" I said sarcasm dripping from every word.

He laughed and pecked a kiss on my lips. "Let's go, come on"

"And the distraction fails" I muttered under my breath. I heard him chuckle then with that he swung me on to his back and we were off.

"So, tell me about your family, well, your coven" I asked conversationally.

He looked back at me and smiled then turned back. "What do you want to know?"

"Tristan, what's his story?" I asked, my tone curious.

Gavin paused for a moment, thinking.

"None of us really know, we've spent the years telling each other our ideas of what we think it might be, when he was born, when he was changed, how he came here and why, where he came from and so on" he said finally.

"Wow, you guys must have had _lots _of time to think that over"

"We did" he chuckled.

I thought for a moment. "And all of you trust him even though none of you know who he is?"

He shrugged. "Well we're all still technically alive aren't we? At first glance you'd be surprised that we still are"

"Is he really that mean?"

"He's not mean, he's the most generous out of all of us, it's a first impression thing, he basically defines 'things aren't always what they seem' in his own way"

"Hm, should I be scared to meet him? Or will I ever see this guy or the others at all?"

Gavin chuckled. "Not yet, when I know I want you to meet them or when I know you're ready and vice versa"

He looked back and winked at me.

A few more minutes passed and he was on the roof of my building. He let me down and took my hand heading for the door leading to the stairs.

"What happened to the ' faster way'?"

"Didn't feel like it tonight, I want to take the _human_ way" he looked at me and smiled not breaking stride. We got to the room our hands never losing touch until we walked in the door. He sat down on the couch and patiently waited while I got my pajamas on. When I walked into the room he smiled welcomingly, beautifully. I went and sat with him. He put his arms around me as I snuggled into him.

It was still dark outside but it was barely 9pm. I could have sworn we had been out longer, it always seemed like hours and hours went passed when we were together but it always ended too soon, without him there everything went to fast for me to see. Whenever I thought about him, that time slowed as if we were together.

I noticed as he held me he wasn't breathing and he felt like he was holding something back.

I twisted in his arms to see if I could read his face. I looked at him intently. He realized that I was staring at him and he looked at me.

"What?" he said curiously, raising an eyebrow and still not losing that feeling that made me curious.

"What's wrong Gavin?"

He gave me a confused look. "Nothing, why?"

Hmm. So _that's _how this is going to go, I thought. There was a flash of panic that flashed across his face and lingered in his eyes. Clearly, whatever he was hiding, he was desperate for me not to know until he was ready to tell me.

"Azie?" He said, breaking my reverie.

I shook my head pretending to shake the thought from my mind and looked away again.

"It's nothing, never mind" I muttered. He left it at that as I had expected. It was silent for a long time and then he asked me about work and I told him about Brian and how he tried to hit on me. I laughed as I looked back, remembering how funny it was when I tried to give him a chance very pathetically. Gavin laughed too.

We talked more about various things from Jeremy and Melissa to his coven (or "family" as we decided to consider it). We talked until he realized the time and suggested that I go to bed. I grudgingly agreed when a yawn gave me away. Ignoring my whiney protests, he scooped me up in his arms, bridal style as usual, and carried me to my room. I gave in when he went through the door and laid me on my bed. He pulled the covers over my body, then in a split second he was climbing in behind me, not going under the covers but simply lying on the bed almost without a sound. I turned over to face him and a wide grin spread across his face, I smiled back. He took me in his arms and held me close. I could feel the coolness of his skin faintly from under the blankets. His arms were as comfortable as they were gentle; it was as if he was afraid I would break under too much pressure. We exchanged a brief glance and then leaned in until our lips met and I felt like I was lifted from the earth and I was floating through the atmosphere with Gavin. I ran my fingers through his hair, messing it up, and molded his face to mine. Once again, he had to be the one to end the kiss so I could breathe.

He had his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb with barely any pressure, his cool skin giving me a slight but comfortable chill.

"Can you believe," he whispered, looking deep into my eyes. "That I've known you for less than three months and only started talking to you a week ago that I could care about you this much in so little time?"

"I can," I whispered smiling and putting my hand on his. "I'm still trying to figure out how I could care about you this much after knowing about you for a week"

I laughed and so did he.

He kissed my forehead. I snuggled into his chest as he leaned his chin on my head. After a long pause he said, "You really should sleep you know"

I swallowed hard. The thought of him leaving gave me a fear that I wouldn't see him again.

"I don't want you to go; I don't want to lose you again"

"You won't" he said simply.

"Will you stay tonight?" I looked up at him, hope drowning my expression. He looked down at me and smiled.

"As long as you want me to"

Excitement ran through me as he used the words he used the first night he visited.

For once in my entire life, I felt complete. Gavin loved me and I loved him and in that moment, life suddenly felt worth it.


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Surprise

Chapter Six

The next morning after breakfast, which Gavin made and watched me eat, Gavin and I sat on the couch watching movie after movie, me curled up in his arms. Most of the morning was like that and I was glad we didn't talk much so that I could think. I thought about why he was always holding his breath around me and how I had just noticed it last night. What was sad, and _so_ me, was that I had all that time and the time before I got out of bed to think about it and I had nothing. I tried giving up on it but I couldn't help but wonder. We got bored of the movies and just turned the T.V. off and sat there in silence for a while, him holding me tight but always gently as if I were transparent. To get these thoughts from my mind, I thought about what he had told me about his family. He told me that Andrea was in a relationship with Martin and it was the same thing with Maryette and Brian. They were all _together_ besides Tristan and Gavin. Though I should say that it's just Tristan now who is an acceptation whether he knows it or not. They also have this telepathic way to contact each other when they need to meet.

"Does your family know about me?" I said breaking the silence.

He chuckled. "Yes, they do, but only so far that you were the one that I saved"

"Do you think you'll save anyone after me?"

He shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose so, I don't really think I can because I haven't let you go but I think I will end up saving someone else and you'll know without me telling you" He smiled.

"How?" I asked puzzled.

"I'll see you less frequently"

"That won't be fun; I'll miss you too much"

"And I'll miss you too, but you may not be that worried because you would know where I am and that I'll always come back"

He kissed my hair and leaned his chin on my head.

"Which brings me to the question, where did you go for all those weeks?

"I'll tell you in time"

"Why?"

I looked up at him and he gave me a look that answered my question; he wasn't ready. I nodded and turned away again.

"I really missed you," I admitted quietly. "After I waited night after night for you, I was beginning to think that you weren't coming back"

"Well, I'm here now and I'm never leaving like that again Azie, I wouldn't' be able to handle being away from you that long again" He promised. "It's not like it wasn't hard enough the first time.

"After I kissed you for the first time and in a way the last time, I was lucky enough to will myself to leave and stay away for that long"

He held me a little closer. "I love you too much to even think about what would happen to you if I were to ever leave again, it's hard enough for me to imagine life without you"

I twisted around in his arms to face him he was biting his lip, the look on his face looking as I he were about to cry and he was looking away from me unable to meet my eyes.

I took his face in my hands and he willed himself to look me in the eyes.

"I love you too Gavin and nothing will change that you hear me? Nothing, even if you leave and never come back, I'll always love you the way I do now"

He leaned in slowly until our lips met. He intensified the kiss and leaned me back against the couch. He stopped abruptly and sat up quickly. I stared up at him curiously, propping myself up on my elbows. We sat there catching our breaths.

"I almost went too far there, that can't happen" He sounded guilty, as if he had just killed somebody.

"Gavin, its okay-" I said sitting up and reaching to touch his cheek but he cut me off backing away a little more.

"No, Azie, it's not," he swallowed hard. "I could have killed you back there and I could for real if I lose control again"

I drew my hand away and pulled my knees to my chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was silent for a moment then he spoke.

"I need to get back before Andrea has a hissy fit, Martin just contacted me" He looked at me and put his hands on the side of my face then kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back tonight," he pecked a kiss on my lips.

"Okay" I said smiling. He smiled back and then bolted out the window to the roof.

I sighed and buried my face between my chest and my knees. Two questions were swimming in my thoughts that wouldn't go away until I knew the truth; what was Gavin trying to hold back and why was he not telling me? No matter what it was, I had a bad feeling that it had something to do with me. Even with that in mind part of me was impatient for his return.

While thinking of those questions, it brought me back to that day when Mel called me wanting to tell me something but couldn't. That gave me and idea of what to do for the rest of the day. I pulled out my cell (too lazy to get up and get a phone) and invited Jeremy and Mellissa over. As usual they took this as an opportunity to get me out of the house. I just rolled my eyes and closed my phone when the call ended and sighed again.

Sometimes I tend to wonder how I tolerate them but they are the only ones who _know_ and I can confide anything about _that_ with them. Yep, that's probably why I love them so much, besides the fact that they are awesome in a crazy way.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at my clothes. I was still in my pajamas. I groaned knowing what I would go through if I was seen by the dynamic duo like this. I got up and went to my room to change. Just in the nick of time, when I was just finished changing, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in guys!" I called from my room. I grabbed my sweater from my desk and put it on as I went to the living room. When I had barely taken a few steps into the room, I was tackled into a violent group hug from my two best friends nearly knocking me over. I hugged them back. They both pulled away and stood in front of me grinning.

"Look who we brought to join the party," Mel said stepping to the right so I had view of the doorway. Dylan Sterling, the new guy from work, stood awkwardly in front of the closed door and waved at me again awkwardly.

"Hey," I said walking past Jeremy and Mel to stand between the three of them. "I wonder what the story is behind _this_"

I looked back in mock curiosity at my two best friends. They both grinned at me innocently. I looked back at Dylan; he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I think I'll let them explain" He said laughing a bit. I looked back at the trouble twins awaiting their answers. Jeremy sighed in defeat.

"We found him walking on the sidewalk, maybe on his way home from somewhere," Jeremy explained. "And we thought we would ask him to come with us and he agreed and so here we are"

I rolled my eyes then looked back at Dylan.

"Well, you can hang your coat up in the closet beside you" I said pointing to the closet.

He did so and so did Mel and Jeremy.

"As for you two," I pointed at Mel and Jeremy. "I need to talk to you guys, meet me in my room, and make yourself at home Dylan"

I smiled as I followed the others into my room. They went and sat on my bed as I closed the door behind me and joined them.

"What part of ' I need to spend time with my best friends today' do you not understand?" I said angrily. "Or did you miss the part where I never said 'want' but '_need_'?"

I glared at them as they sat there wondering why I was mad.

"What do you mean Azie?" Mel said, a smile forming on her face. "Dylan is our friend plus he's new at work and we're the only people here that he knows"

I put a hand on my face frustrated and groaned.

"Why do you thing I called you guys over?" I said calming myself down. "Didn't it seem at least a bit unusual for me to do this on a Sunday?"

They looked at each other then looked back at me and nodded slowly.

I leaned in and they followed my gesture.

"I have things to tell you guys about _him_" I whispered urgently.

"Oh," Jeremy gasped.

"You could have mentioned that when you called us!" Mel hissed.

"I'll remember that next time" I muttered sarcastically, resting my elbow in my leg and propping my chin on my hand and rolling my eyes.

"Well, you can tell us when he leaves, you know we have plenty of time as always" Mel said putting her hand on my leg as Jeremy nodded.

I sighed. "That's why I love you guys so much, you have nothing else better to do" I laughed pulling them into a group hug. They hugged back.

We all pulled away, did our lame secret handshake then went back out into the living room where Dylan was standing there by the window staring out at the view not noticing us as we walked in.

"Nice weather outside?" I said to get his attention and achieving my goal.

He jumped a little then turned around scratching the back of his head nervously. "Eh, partly cloudy and cold as shit" he joked.

I smiled as the others claimed the couches and the PS3 and Rock Band I got myself for Christmas the year before.

We both looked over at the idiots laughing.

"Shall we?" I said gesturing for us to proceed to the couch and join them.

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and nodded smiling. "Yes we shall" he said chuckling a bit. We walked over and sat down beside each other on the other couch.

We played that game for hours though it only felt like minutes. All of us got to play each instrument twice and played at least three or four times with that instrument. At the fifth time rotating around, me back on drums again, Mel singing, Dylan on bass and Jeremy on guitar, Dylan announced that he had to go so we all got up and hugged him hugs. He went to get his coat and waved smiling as he walked out the door.

"I think he likes you" Mel muttered.

"Great" I groaned.

"How is that a bad thing hun? He's cute" Jeremy protested.

I paused for a second then smiled.

"Because Gavin came back last night" I said biting my lip then laughing at their faces when I said that.

"You're freaking kidding us!" Jeremy wailed. "That's amazing! Tell us EVERYTHING!"

I told them the whole story from confessing our feeling to our first real kiss, to how we slept together last night (well I slept, he was there just holding me).

"I knew someone was in love, I could tell by the way you talked about him and how you behaved while he was gone" Jeremy smiled while Mel sat there looking like an ecstatic mother watching her child graduate from kindergarten.

"That's freaking adorable Azie!" Mel said glowing enthusiastically.

"He's such a sweetheart" I smiled staring at my hands. "But there's one thing…"

I cut off and paused memorizing Gavin's face when shock had gone across it when I noticed he hadn't been breathing. The others nudged me to go on.

"Well, I was in his arms and we were sitting here enjoying each other's company this morning after watching a couple of movies and I noticed that he was holding his breath, and he seemed like he was holding something back" I explained.

They sat there thinking for a second.

"That's weird," Mel said. "Did he tell you why?"

I shook my head. "I got the feeling he wasn't ready, like with me and meeting his family"

"Well, I've got nothing on that," Jeremy said shrugging. "Wait it out I guess and he'll eventually say something"

"I'll keep you posted" I looked down finishing his words.

They nodded.

I looked at Mel.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me on the phone a while ago?" I asked.

Jeremy looked at her confused, waiting with me for her answer. She sat there biting her lip for a moment then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, um," She said quietly, hesitating a little. "I was going to say that it was obvious that Gavin liked you a lot and that you should make a move if you liked him back"

She paused. "I was scared to say it because I wanted you to find out for yourself what his feelings were" She concluded.

I nodded. "Okay, I understand" I said hugging her then pulling away.

"GUITAR HERO ANYONE?" Jeremy shouted excitedly and at random which made Mel and I jump the slightest bit.

Mel and I looked at each other and agreed loudly and laughing as he loaded the game.

***

A few hours, or more, went by and Jeremy and Mellissa decided to leave so that when Gavin came, he and I could be alone. I promised that I would definitely let them meet him some day when I had met his family.

I still had a few hours to kill before he came so I found the book that I had started reading and read on the couch to pass that time.

Just as I had finished the last paragraph of the chapter I was on and was about go on the next one, I heard a small "ting" noise coming from the sliding door at the balcony in the other room. I looked at the door waiting to see if it would happen again. Less than a few seconds later, the inevitable happened and I saw a small rock hop over the railing and hit the window that was the door. I marked my place in the book and went to the door. I looked out the window for a moment then opened the door and walked out on to the balcony, closing the door behind me. I leaned my arms on the railing, looked down into the street and nearly jumped to the moon in surprise. Dylan was standing on the sidewalk, his hands in his jacket pockets, looking up at me smiling.

"I thought you would never come out," he called then laughed. "Can I come up?"

"Why not," I smiled. "Do you remember my room number?"

He nodded.

"Then I'll see you in a bit" I said waving.

He smiled again and went into the lobby. I went back inside to wait for his knocking.

I went to put my book in my room and a few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I answered and invited him in. As I closed behind me he stood there in front of it patiently.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

He grinned and took a deep breath.

"Would you do me the pleasure of coming out for dinner with me?" He bit his lip still smiling and waiting for my response.

I stood there for a second or two, taken aback. I composed myself, shaking my head making it look like I was shaking a thought away.

"Yeah, sure" I finally answered. "Sounds fun"

His face brightened up and he smiled. There was no doubt in my mind that Mel and Jeremy could be right about Dylan liking me. I smiled back with a friendly smile.

"Let me get my coat and my purse" I said holding up one finger.

I went to my room and got my purse, made sure the bare necessities were there then went back to the living room where Dylan was leaning on the door casually, waiting. He smiled when he saw me walk back into the room. I went to the closet and put my coat on closely followed by my purse. I put my sweater hood up

"Shall we?" he said opening the door and gesturing for me to go first.

"We shall" I smiled walking through the door into the hall. We walked in silence with a bit of small talk on the way down to the lobby.

I waved to the secretary and walked outside closely followed by Dylan.

We began walking to the city in silence for a moment then he spoke.

"I see I've succeeded at getting you out of that apartment," he said, with pride. He laughed a little. I giggled and looked back up at the building.

"It seems you have" I said.

As I looked at the building I smiled knowing that Gavin was there and that I would see him when I got home. I looked forward and felt those eyes on me. In the corner of my eye I saw Dylan looking at the building curiously.

"What are you looking at?" He asked looking back down at me with the same look he gave the building accompanied by a smile.

I pretended to shake the thought from my head

"It's nothing," I said changing the subject. "So, where are you taking me anyway?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged and looked down at his shoes then back at me.

"No where terribly special" he smiled. "You'll see"

I laughed. We walked on a little longer until he stopped at a Boston Pizza™. Before we went in I stood there and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Very fancy" I teased.

"Hey," he raised his hands in front of him defensively. "I work at Wendy's, what do you expect?"

We laughed as he opened the door for me. I walked in followed by Dylan. He had picked a good night because we got a table in less than five minutes.

We talked and laughed, entertaining each other while the food took its sweet time as usual.

When dinner was over and after a shared piece of cheesecake, we headed home.

"It's not fancy, but the food's great" Dylan smiled looked at the restaurant as we walked away.

"You've never been there before?" I asked glancing at him.

He looked at me and shook his head. He chuckled.

"Wow" I laughed staring ahead.

We walked a little more before we got to my building. I gave him a hug and waved as I went up the steps and he waved back then I went inside and up to my apartment.

When I got there I hung up my coat and my purse then went to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Just as I was about to take a sip, cool arms snaked around my shoulders and a kiss was planted on my hair.

"Hey" Gavin's lips were at my ear.

I smiled and put the glass down then turned in his arms to face him. He smiled back and his arms went to my waist and I put mine around his neck.

"Hey," I answered then pecked a kiss on his lips. I hugged him and we held each other for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and stopped as if he smelled something the disgusted him. He pulled away keeping one arm around my waist almost protectively and glanced around the room looking like he was looking for something that would jump out.

"What is it Gavin?" I asked trying to read his face. It was full of concentration.

"Something's been here, something that's not like us" He said almost snarling.

I could tell that when he used the pronoun he was referring to his family.

I looked at him bewildered. "Like what?"

He was silent for a moment the he turned to me and held my face. We gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like a long time then he took me to my room and sat me down on my bed then sat beside me. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Azie, I haven't been totally honest with you ever since I came back" He touched my cheek. "I'm going to tell you everything"


End file.
